1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shovel type game machine that is played to pick up articles on a display platform.
1. Description or the Related Arts
There is known a game machine which picks up articles on a display platform and takes out the picked-up articles through an article gaining port. Game machines of such a type are disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. Sho 62-157593 and Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. Hei 2-51594.
Such game machines are known as crane type game machines and generally comprises an article picking-up shovel formed into a crane shape and an article gaining port for removing the articles. When a player manipulates a crane operating button, the crane is moved to pick up articles with a shovel formed at the tip of the crane. The picked-up articles can be removed through the gaining port.
However, the game machines of the prior art are difficult to pick up articles with the crane, resulting in reduction of the amusingness in the game.
Particularly, when articles successively conveyed along a conveyance path are picked up by the crane, picking up articles after fails because articles are scattered on the conveyance path. This also results in reduction of the amusingness in the crane game.